


Es… lo que es

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Twincest, M/M, Situational Humiliation, Song Lyrics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay segundos puestos honrosos, pero también están aquellos primeros lugares que los convierten en nada. Y eso… Es lo que es.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es… lo que es

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ojalá fuera cierto.

**Es… lo que es**

 

Es una pausa, acompañada de ojos que se desvían, labios que se contraen, a veces incluso leves temblores en el área de la boca. Y no es que a Ria le apetezca llamarlo mentiroso, pero…

—También te amo.

‘También’ como en un ‘corresponderé tu afecto, mas no seré yo quien lo inicie’.

Y la verdad sea dicha, jode, y mucho, que después de cuatro (casi cinco) años juntos y haber cruzado de la mano infinidad de pruebas, propias del noviazgo que llevan y otras ajenas y relacionadas a la vida de fama que disfrutan, todavía el camino recorrido le parezca tan agreste y a la par tan corto, siendo que por delante el panorama no da muestras de mejorar.

Dicho sin tantos ambages, falta _algo_ , y el desconocimiento de no saber qué, mantiene a Ria sin dormir por largas noches.

Y es entonces cuando Tom extiende el brazo a lo largo de la cama y la toca. Dedos cálidos, ligeramente rugosos que buscan debajo la piel que se encuentra debajo de su pijama de seda y la reconfortan.

—¿No puedes dormir?

—No.

—¿Quieres un vaso de agua? ¿Té? ¿Leche tibia? ¿Qué te traigo de la cocina?

Ria podría pedirse un redbull por todo lo que importa, y Tom saldría de la cama, dispuesto a conducir a la tienda más cercana que abra veinticuatro horas para cumplir su capricho.

Supone ella, es lo que ocurre cuando se llega a ese punto en el que viven juntos, ambos ya conocen a la familia del otro, han hablado de sus sentimientos, y de por medio queda dar ese gran salto a la formalidad. Puntos extra a su favor porque Ria ha padecido de por medio a Bill, y con todo y lo que él ha venido a representar en Tom como un apéndice extra que come, vive, sueña y demás, ha superado cada prueba obteniendo victorias honrosas que sólo el segundo lugar puede dar.

Porque no hay engaño de su parte, Ria no se miente a sí misma cuando Bill se sale con la suya y es ella la que agacha la cabeza frente a Tom.

Bajo razonamientos que ella no entiende, pero que aquel par utiliza, Ria es quien debe ceder para mantener la armonía en su extraña relación de tres partes. Alguna vez bromeó ella de poligamia forzada, una relación a tres bandas donde Tom es el eslabón central de otros dos que no conectan entre sí, a la espera de que el mismo Tom captara la indirecta, pero en su lugar, éste desechó sus acusaciones sin darle un segundo más de su atención que para decir: “Así ha sido siempre entre nosotros, no esperas que lo cambiemos ahora (el ‘por ti’ implícito), ¿o sí? Porque sería una locura”, seguido de un cambio de tema tan abrupto que a Ria le costó mantener la compostura y no provocar una pelea que acabara en un ultimátum de ‘¿él o yo?’ que por default terminaría perdiendo.

Con Bill como un ente de carne y hueso presente a cada minuto de sus días, a veces le cuesta no lanzarse al suelo y llorar amargamente por la suerte que le ha tocado. Un novio, que por sí solo es abstraído, es malo; un novio que además se abstrae en compañía de su gemelo, negándose a la realidad de ser dos y no uno, es lo peor.

—No lo entiendes…

—… es nuestro vínculo especial.

—Él es mi todo.

— _Yo_ soy su todo.

—Nada nos separará.

—Somos uno, en dos cuerpos.

Y las afirmaciones de por qué sólo se necesitan el uno al otro lastiman y laceran. Crean marcas invisibles que Ria ha aprendido a camuflajear bajo una fachada de serena comprensión, cuando en realidad la imagen es otra. Tras el muro en el que se esconde, Ria patalea, grita y se rasga la ropa.

El oneroso título del segundo puesto en la vida de Tom, seguido es una carga que ella interpreta como doblegar la fuerza de su espíritu y rendirse a lo que no _puede_ , no _debe_ ser diferente. En concreto, a la unión que Tom tiene con Bill y de la que ella aparentemente no entienda nada, según ellos.

Pero ella entiende, oh sí, claro que entiende, y no serán ellos con su invisible cordón umbilical intacto los que la harán cambiar de parecer.

No hace falta ser un genio para deducir que este par de gemelos no es como los otros. Y en algún punto de su vida, con semejante recién adquirido conocimiento, Ria creyó que el entrañable significado de esa frase no traería consigo repercusiones en su recién establecido noviazgo con Tom.

Craso error.

La relación simbiótica entre Tom y Bill es tan intensa, que Ria comprende de los pequeños matices en el lenguaje. Ante una proposición de ir a la playa entre semana, justo cuando más estresado se encuentra Tom por la producción del nuevo disco, Ria recibe una respuesta negativa.

—Nah, no podemos ir, no es buen momento.

‘Nosotros’ como implícito de Tom+Bill y no Tom+Ria, que en se delicadeza le resulta tan agresivo como una bofetada de mítico guante blanco.

—Oh, entiendo —murmura Ria, apretando el borde de la silla en la que se encuentra sentada y forzándose a no expresar cuánto le irrita.

Poco a poco, la incomodidad da paso a los celos, y estos al rencor, lo que al final la lleva al odio y a la necesidad de beber antiácidos antes de irse a la cama, porque la quemazón que siente en el pecho es de tipo emocional, pero también físico, con una úlcera por estrés en formación.

El tiempo transcurre, y por cortos y largos periodos de paz, Ria se confía. Crece en ella la idea de ser más fuerte, paciente, comprensiva… Y luego Bill lo destruye todo con un manotazo, y Tom pisotea los restos consintiendo que así sea.

A base de terquedad, orgullo y mucha tenacidad de su parte, Ria soporta, y casi sin darse cuenta de ello, celebra uno, dos, tres aniversarios al lado de Tom. Luego cuatro, y pronto será un quinto. En una balanza de objetividad, lo bueno supera lo malo, porque Tom es todo lo que ella alguna vez soñó y más, pero… _Más_ es todo un eufemismo para el cual ella no estaba preparada.

 _Más_ , y a su significado se sobrepone un nombre: Bill.

Con toda sinceridad, Ria opina que Bill es una de esas almas artísticas a las que la vida se las pone un poco más duro que a los demás, a la par que les entrega el fruto de sus ganancias en bandeja de plata. De Tom piensa lo mismo, pero bajo la creencia de que sin Bill, quizá no habría llegado al lugar en el que se encuentra ahora.

Entiende ella, se necesitan mutuamente. Se complementan. Son la pieza faltante del otro. Se pertenecen… Perfectamente lo entiende, más no por ello lo acepta del todo.

Porque si de ella dependiera, oh sí, si en sus manos recayera el poder suficiente para ponerle fin a lo que ese par presume de poseer por encima incluso de otras parejas de gemelos, ella lo haría. Sin dudarlo, en un parpadeo. ¡Puf! Al chasquido de sus dedos y adiós; en una fumarada y con su mejor impresión de risa maléfica de fondo.

Si tan sólo…

Pero en lugar de ello, Ria se fuerza a sonreír cuando Tom cancela sus planes de salir a cenar ellos dos y los cambia por una salida al cine, porque a Bill le apetece ver esa nueva película de Vin Diesel, y el cielo los proteja si sus deseos no son satisfechos a la voz de ya.

Y asiente cuando una vez más cuando acepta que su asiento del avión, el que ella pidió específicamente en la ventanilla, le sea arrebatado por Bill, quien ya ha visto ese paisaje desde las alturas una docena de veces, pero que de pronto le apetece más que el del pasillo. Tom no tiene siquiera la decencia de informarle del trueque hasta que ya es tarde, así que a su regreso del sanitario, Ria se encuentra con los cambios de acomodo y en vez de montar una escena ocupa su sitio, a mano derecha de Tom, no por ello el primer lugar en su corazón.

Luego de casi un lustro, a veces Ria se sorprende a sí misma cediendo a la amargura. No por ellos, claro está, sino por sí misma, aunque sin estar segura de si es porque todavía se aferra a la pequeñísima esperanza de cambiarlos o a la improbable noción de que es ella quien un día podrá aceptarlos.

Ni lo uno ni lo otro acontece, por lo que a escondidas, Ria acude a consulta médica alegando dolor de mandíbula, de cuello, repentinos brotes de migraña, agruras, a veces acidez, y muy seguido, insomnio. De su entorno niega estrés, pero al hablar de su situación familiar, deja escapar un pequeño comentario:

—No es mi novio tal cual el del problema, sino su…

—¿Madre? —Adivina el doctor.

—No —niega Ria; Simone no es la causante—. Su hermano. Son gemelos.

—Vaya…

«Y una mierda», piensa Ria, pero acepta la prescripción de calmantes que el médico le aconseja tomar, uno por día temprano en la mañana, y uno más si la falta de sueño se prolonga.

Así que Ria toma uno, y sin falta un segundo antes de irse a la cama. A veces uno extra, usualmente cuando Bill decide presenciar el amanecer y por ende Tom también, lo que la lleva a yacer de espalda contemplando el juego de luces y sombras que baila sobre el techo de su recámara.

Y con todo… Ria se encuentra satisfecha con su vida. No feliz, porque esa es una palabra que no le dice nada a ella. Felices son Tom y Bill, con su vínculo, con su conexión, con el alma que comparten entre los dos.

En cambio ella es… lo que sea que venga en segundo término. Ganadora de medalla de plata, y gracias por tu esfuerzo, mientras que Bill es oro por derecho propio. Bill es quien se alza en el pódium de ganadores, y a quien meses después así se lo hace saber en un pequeño desliz, producto de muchos cocteles y la confianza de que bajo el ruido de la música en un bar le será imposible captar su confesión.

—Ya veo que has captado la esencia de esto. Muy bien, Ria, muy bien —dice a pesar del entorno Bill, prodigándole unos golpecitos complacientes en la rodilla, justo como hace con los perros cuando obedecen sus órdenes de traer la pelota.

Ria rechina los dientes y se reprocha haber siquiera abierto la boca, por admitir su insignificancia. Pero lo olvida, lo deja ir, o al menos se engaña creyendo que así es.

No así Bill, quien la sorprende un día en el estudio al anunciar con Tom presente que han agregado una última canción, una extra al próximo disco que ya habían dado por finalizado, y que su título no es otro más que Covered in Gold.

—Bill afirma que tú fuiste su inspiración —afirma Tom, tendiéndole la hoja donde se encuentra la lírica de puño y letra de Bill.

Remarcada con dos líneas horizontales, señalada la frase que más hiere:

“Our love is gross but I'm covered in gold”, seguida de dos GOLD, así en mayúsculas para mayor énfasis, uno por cada puñalada que siente en el cuerpo; una por Tom, otra por Bill.

—¿Y tu veredicto es…? —Le apremia Bill, con cierto grado de malicia en los ojos.

—Es… —Ria se pasa la lengua por los labios—. Lo que es —finaliza.

Tom arquea una ceja, pero no le pide que elabore más. En realidad, no le importa. De antemano ya estaba decidido, entre él y Bill, que esa última canción se va a incluir en el disco.

Entre sus dedos, la hoja que sostiene Ria se arruga de las esquinas.

Frente a ella reluce Bill, recubierto en oro de 24 quilates porque Tom así lo venera, en su nunca mejor definido _gross love_.

—Es lo que es —repite Ria con resignación, ojos húmedos y nariz congestionada. Labios apretados, idénticos a los de Tom cuando responde a su afecto y murmura sus ‘te amo’. Esta vez es su turno de mentir cuando éste le cuestiona si ocurre algo malo—. Nah, nada.

Nada nuevo. Nada que no estuviera ahí desde un inicio, porque en efecto, _es lo que es_.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
